Athletic shoes, such as golf shoes, typically comprise an outsole having spikes or cleats secured to the outsole. The outsole is the element of the shoe that contacts the ground. The spikes or cleats extend from the outsole and contact the ground to improve traction of the shoe. The spikes or cleats may be formed of one-piece construction with the outsole. Alternatively, the spikes may be removable and secured to the outsole. In either case, the orientation of the spike or cleat is fixed with respect to the outsole when the shoe is in use.
Walking on shoes with spikes becomes difficult when surface types and levels change. For example, a user may be walking on level ground of cement, gravel, dirt, or grass. The user may then walk on a hillside or a slope, or the ground may become uneven. Thus, it is desirable to have a shoe traction system that can provide proper traction and grip on different types of surfaces and changing surface levels.